


Dead Battery

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!, Persona 4, 真空融接 | Shinkuu Yuusetsu
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, F/M, Life Partners, Living Together, M/M, Platonic Life Partners, haikyuu!! - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 14:56:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3330212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a country where people are fated together at a young age, one being the producer and the other the reciever. Energy must be transferred through the lips in other for both to survive, but not just anyone could be partners, wavelengths are drastically different. Falling in love with your oartner is what's most likely to happen, but going off with someone else isn't unheard of. What will the volleyball team do when they realize that Tsukishima's acting weirder than usual?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who's That Girl?

**Author's Note:**

> So I just recently read a manga with this plot; people are paired at age 3-4 with a partner who they can't live without, one being the producer of energy and one being the reciever, energy is transferred through the lips. Since the lips are sacred, in order to show affection to people besides their partners they give them a kiss on the cheek as a custom.

"Tsukki, Tsukki, Tsukki…" Yamaguchi sighed, poking his partner's face excessively, still failing to wake him. As he turned to leave a hand grasped firmly on his wrist. "Mmm, wait, I need some energy," Tsukishima mumbled, covering his face with his other arm. Yamaguchi nodded frantically, then planted a quick kiss on the latters lips.

"Only that much?" Tsukishima teased him, cocking an eyebrow. "Hmph," Yamaguchi blushed a dark crimson, pulling Tsukishima up into a passionate kiss, innocent yet more meaningful than a small peck on the lips. He was straddling Tsukishima's hips, a moment later his legs gave out.

"Tsukki, I can't stand; I think I gave you too much energy," Tsukishima as well had a blush painted on his face. "I'll carry you," He offered without a second thought.

In the midst of rushing to get changed he wasn't able to grab a pair ot matching socks. Yamaguchi opened his mouth to speak, Tsukishima pressed a finger against his lips.

"We have to hurry otherwise we'll be late, again," The last time they were late the teacher had them clean gum fron under the desks. It was a disgusting experience from start to finish.

With Yamaguchi in his arms; he ran as fast as his legs could carry them, barely making it into their seats before the bell rang.

Classes were boring as usual, Tsukishima listened to his iPod the entire time, discreetly under his jacket.

Yamaguchi was jealous of how sneaky Tsukishima was. While he could hardly eat a potato chip without getting caught by the teacher. It was finally lunch time; most likely the all awaited time of the day, second to volleyball practice.

"Hey, I need some energy for physical ed class," Without a single word of warning, Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi in for a kiss. Yamaguchi gasped slightly, allowing for an opening.

Tsukishima slid his tongue in skillfully, as if he'd been practicing. He took the chance to explore every crevice of Yamaguchi's mouth, intertwining his tongue with Yamaguchi's as a test to see his reaction. Whilst Yamaguchi was trying to pry the other off of him, but the kiss felt too good.

After a few minutes, they separated, Yamaguchi was left gasping for air. "What was that for?!" Yamaguchi was more flustered than he ever was.

"I wanted to try something new," Tsukishima abrutly shoved his hands into his pockets and rejoining Yamaguchi by walking on his right side, an arm around his shoulder pulling him close.

"Idiot…" Yamaguchi crossed him arms against his chest.

"What was that?" Tsukishima replied in a playful tone.

"Nothing…" He sighed, leaning into Tsukishima's shoulder as they made their way to their group of friends.

Their friends were all partners as well; Kageyama and Hinata, Asahi and Nishinoya, Daichi and Sugawara, Shimizu and Yachi, even the coach and faculty advisor.

They had been part of the rare cases of same sex partners, but luckily all seemed to get along fine. Society was quite accepting in their country, outsiders were highly confused though.

"So you got falsely accused again, Asahi?" Nishinoya was laughing so hard that he was shaking. "It's not something to laugh about…"

Asahi stared at the newspaper article that read "THUG TRIES TO MUG OLD LADY." "I tell you; she asked me if I could help her carry her bags," He was breaking out in cold sweat.

"That may be true, but no one would ever believe you," The shorter one was biting his shirt, attempting to silence his laughter to his best abilities. Nishinoya got on his knees to plant a kiss of apology on Asahi's cheek.

Yamaguchi sat down next to Hinata. "Hello, so how are you guys doing." Little did Yamaguchi know that this very question would lead to a short anecdote.

"Bakayama's being a jerk, so I refused to give him energy, and with him being a clean freak and all he can't stand recieving energy from anyone beside's me," Hinata smirked triumphantly.

"Isn't that a bit of an unhealthy partnership." He scratched the back of his neck nervously. Kageyama, who was five feet away, scooted over to him and captured Hinata's lips with his own.

"Everything's quite fine if you ask me," Hinata was definitely not complaining anymore. Although it was normal to charge in public, Yamaguchi wasn't comfortable seeing others do it.

"Still not used to it?" Kageyama shifted his vision to Yamaguchi's flustered face.

Tsukishima was talking to a third year with long blonde hair and crystal blue eyes, the ideal woman of many people, but not Yamaguchi's ideal person.

"So, there's a party tonight, wanna go?" She clung to him, pressing her breasts against his arm.

"Disgusting," Kageyama spat as he saw how the third year was acting towards Tsukishima.

"I highly agree," Yamaguchi frowned in dismay.

Hinata patted him on the back in an attempt to cheer him up. "There's no way he'd go for someone like her!" His voice was loud enough for everyone in the cafeteria to hear.

Yamaguchi froze; burying his head in his knees. "Are you trying to get me killed?!" He leered at Hinata from behind his knees.

Hinata chuckled, "He likes you way too much to kill you." The rest of the group sitting around them nodded their heads in agreement, Nishinoya was nowhere to be found.

"That's untrue," Yamaguchi rapidly shook his head.

"He may be onto something, sadly, Tsukishima just accepted her offer," Nishinoya said in beteen breaths.

"No way," Hinata stared at Nishinoya as if he was a lunatic.

"I overheard their conversation loud and clear, but it's a good thing I know where the party is and what time it starts," He smiled mischievously.

"Good job, Noya!" Sugawara high fived his short friend.

"Spill it, Noya!" Yamaguchi shook Nishinoya until he was spinning.

"I'm sorry, I went a bit overboard…" He apoligized immediately, realizing what he had done.

"It's okay, I know what you're going through." Nishinoya steadied himself on the cafeteria wall.

He then searched his pants pocket; pulling out a crumpled piece of paper with information on it.

Yamaguchi hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek to show his appreciation.

"Thank you so much!" He was literally jumping in joy.


	2. A New Myth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima has some minor problems of his own; this girl and her sisterhood of the traveling hands. Yamaguchi takes the hint, yet they aren't an actual couple, still platonicly in love. Rollerskates are ridden, and myths are told. Yamaguchi discovers something out of this world.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Noya?" Yamaguchi was having second thoughts whether or not to follow through with Nishinoya's plan.

"As sure as my name's Yuu," He was serious, whenever he mentioned his first name he meant business.

Yamaguchi nodded, adjusting his green bowtie. "It's now or never, I guess," He waved goodbye to his friends who wandered off to a different area ot the party. Only Hinata and Kageyama stayed behind as backup.

They urged him on with smiles and hand gestures, but at that moment Yamaguchi's bladder was killing him, he made a beeline for the restrooms.

"So, you single?" The girl took a hold of Tsukishima's hand, intertwining their fingers.

He sighed in response, "It's complicated."

"Well whatever, wanna have some fun?" She smirked suggestively while placing her free hand on his thigh. He slapped her traveling hand off of him, "Are you insane, no." She gasped; standing up to leave, not understanding why her advances were rejected.

Tsukishima was growing drowsy, his eyes kept fluttering shut, he was struggling to keep them open.

To Yamaguchi's surprise; when he exited the restroom he spotted Tsukishima, alone, but he looked out of it. Yamaguchi immediately ran to Tsukishima's side, allowing him to use his shoulder as support.

"Yamaguchi?" Tsukishima looked up at him with his eyes nearly closed.

"Tsukki, are you okay?" Yamaguchi was way more worried than he usually ever was. Tsukishima shook his head in response. Yamaguchi knew what he had to do; he propped Tsukishima up on his lap and put his arm around him, pulling him in for a kiss and embrace. Tsukishima closed his eyes in a more relaxes fashion, returning the kiss with full force and wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi tightly.

"Wow, didn't know you were a homosexual," The girl that had been previously sitting with Tsukishima reappeared, this time with her group of lackeys.

They snapped out of their own little world, realizing what a dilema they were in.

"What are you going to do about it?" Tsukishina backlashed at the leader of the group.

She only laughed in return, "Oh, I'm not going to do anything, they are," Her lackeys inched towards them, closer as each second passed.

Asahi stood in front of them, towering over the group of girls. They all shivered in fear at the sight of him, for once his false reputation paid off. They disorderly scattered, running for the exit as fast as the could.

He wiped the sweat off his forehead, "I was going to tell them to back off, but I guess there was no need," Asashi left, making his way back to Nishinoya.

"Hey, Tsukki, I can't stand, again…" Yamaguchi buried his face in Tsukishima's chest. He was lifted off his feet, bridal style, and carried out of the party, their dorm was only a few miles away, they could make it. The set curfew was 9pm; it was only 8:30pm.

Nishinoya ran over to them, a pair of rollerskates in hand. "You might need these," He handed them to Tsukishima, who put them on reluctantly.

He began skating as smoothly as possible, almost falling over many times due to bumps in the sidewalk. Tsukishima couldn't risk Yamaguchi getting hurt or sustaining any injuries.

They had finally made it back to the dormitory; 15 minutes late and assigned with cleaning duty for the rest of the week.

He gently set Yamaguchi in bed before sliding into bed beside him.

In the morning, Tsukishima was the first to wake. After all, Yamaguchi snored quite loudly and he had finally gotten just enough rest.

He decided to make pancakes in celebration of this achievement.

"Good morning," Yamaguchi hugged him from behind, almost like a koala.

"Breakfast is ready," Tsukishima set down two plates on the dining table, each five pancakes high. They both sat down to eat. Immediately, Yamaguchi grabbed the bottle of maple syrup, drenching his stack until it nearly overflowed off the plate.

"We better eat quickly, don't want to be anything near late," Tsukishima sighed as Yamaguchi nodded in agreement. Cleaning duty was another factor.

Tsukishima picked up the rollerskates and set them in his bag. "I also have to return these," Yamaguchi looked puzzled, squinting his eyes and tilting his head.

"Where'd you get those and why?" He questioned.

"Nishinoya; it was the quickest way of transportation, considering we couldn't both fit in the van with the rest of them," Tsukishima explained only the important details.

Yamaguchi understood; they had to get going before it was back to gum scraping.

"Oh, you must be exhausted, Tsukki," He got on his toes leaning in to kiss him. Tsukishima placed his arm on Yamaguchi's waist, pulling them closer together.

Both reluctant to pull back, but they had to, for it was time to go. They were on time; not having to break a sweat sliding into their seats.

Class went by quickly; it was now lunch time.

They spotted Nishinoya in the Cafeteria line and walked up to him.

"Here are your rollerskates," He handed them over quickly.

"Thanks, by the way, have you heard about the Midnight Channel? People say if you look into a tv on a rainy night you'll see your soulmate!" Nishinoya went on and on about the myth.

Fortunately, it was supposed to rain in tonight, perhaps it would be a good idea to try this it.

After school, they both head straight to the dorms to clean the kitchen, it was not fun. Tsukishima decided to go grab some food from a nearby place.

Yamaguchi head straight up to their room; considering it was beginning to rain. He turned off all the light and looked into the tv, he saw a blurred silhouette. It was beckoning him closer, as if wanting him to touch it. He set his hand on the tv, expecting nothing to happen, to Yamaguchi's surprise his hand was engulfed by the tv.

How could he possibly tell this to his friends without them thinking he's gone insane?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another AU? It just came to me when I was eating toast you know.
> 
> If you want to know what I'm doing you can find me on Tumblr; my Tumblr is yamagucheek.


End file.
